Magical Bond
by Hooah-Camo
Summary: Continuance of Magical Handcuffs. After the trial they have to figure out what to do with Dorian, whether to send him to Azkaban or not. During Harry and Draco’s 6th year together they will have to go through a lot of trials and errors.


-1Title: Magical Bond

-

Chapter 1: Summer Bliss

-

Summary: Continuance of Magical Handcuffs. After the trial they have to figure out what to do with Dorian, whether to send him to Azkaban or not. During Harry and Draco's 6th year together they will have to go through a lot of trials and errors.

-

Authors Note: This is a continue story of Magical Handcuffs. So please read that first and I hope that you all will like this story.

-

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter, it is the great JK Rowlings who does. Now if they time to time stay in my closet, that is my business.

------------ --------------- ------------

Harry was laying naked under the covers he turned his body to see his beautiful boyfriend, who was not so covered, Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned and pulled the covers over Draco and curled up next to him pressing himself firmly against Draco making him groan in his sleep.

-

Harry grinned mischievously and closed his eyes.

-

"Oh no you don't," Draco murmured in Harry's ear.

-

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

-

"Don't you dare, give me that innocent act!" Draco exclaimed. "You do that all the time, here I am sleeping peacefully and you press your gorgeous naked body up against me, and expect me not to wake up! You do it on purpose, just to torture me. Guess what, it's not going to work this time," Draco turned his back on Harry and covered himself with the blanket.

-

-

"If you say so," Harry smirked as he got up from the bed.

-

-

He could hear the bed rustle, he knew Draco had turned over.

-

-

"No you don't. That yummy ass is not going anywhere," Draco grinned as he pulled Harry back on the bed and slipped himself over Harry kissing his neck.

-

-

Harry giggled, "you said it wasn't going to work, remember?"

-

-

"I say that every time. It makes me feel like I am the one in control," Draco sighed.

--

-

"What?" Harry asked.

-

-

"You are simply irresistible," Draco said as he kissed Harry on the stomach, trailing kisses to the end of his belly.

-

-

Harry groaned, "I think the same way about you." Harry nibbled on Draco's ear and grinned at Draco's reaction, his hips buckling down on Harry.

-

-

"Harry, you can't do that," Draco groaned.

-

-

"Why not?" Harry pouted.

-

-

"Because if you are going to turn me on, I am going to take you again," Draco grinned.

-

-

"Who said that wasn't what I was trying to do," Harry murmured as his fingers trailed down Draco's thigh.

-

-

-----------------------

Hours later, Draco and Harry lay on the bed completely satisfied.

-

-

"I love you," Draco said as he nipped Harry's ear.

-

-

"I love you too," Harry said as his fingers roamed Draco's chest.

-

-

"Does this have to end?" Harry pouted.

-

-

"What?" Draco asked.

-

-

"Us, living together. Dumbledore is giving me my own room, can't you stay with me? I don't want to be apart from you," Harry said laying his head on Draco's chest.

-

-

"I can stay with you if you want," Draco said as his fingers went through Harry's hair. "I love waking up with you every morning, or not waking up," Draco grinned.

-

-

-

"I do too. I hope we can be done with the drama," Harry sighed.

-

-

"Don't worry, I am always here to hurt them for you," Draco said seriously.

-

-

"I want nothing to do with those people, I just want to graduate and get out of there," Harry fumed.

-

-

"I know, me too," Draco said lovingly.

-

-

"Who knew this would happen?" Harry sighed.

-

-

"What?" Draco asked.

-

-

"Us being together, saying I love you. Being together like this. Teaming up against the world who never believed me. I never dreamed, this would happen," Harry smiled softly.

-

-

"I am glad it happened."

-

-

"Me too."

-

-

Harry drifted off into sleep, leaving Draco looking at the ceiling. Draco decided he would get up and make breakfast for Harry to wake up to.

-

-

Harry woke up and smelled something delicious.

-

-

"Hmmm," Harry said in Draco's ear as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

-

-

"Harry, don't do that please," Draco pleaded.

-

-

"What?" Harry looked hurt.

-

-

"Don't be hurt baby, I love you. Your touch just drives me crazy and we should eat and get dressed. We have to get school supplies," Draco said giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

-

-

"Aww, do we have to?" Harry said trying to distract Draco as his hands roamed down his body.

-

-

"Oh no, that isn't going to work. Sit and eat," Draco pointed at the seat with a plate in front of it.

-

-

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

-

-

"You never eat enough, remember?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "Now sit and eat."

-

-

Harry mumbled something profane and sat down and slowly ate his meal.

-

-

"You just want to fatten me up," Harry pouted.

-

-

"Hmmm," Draco wasn't listening.

-

-

Harry decided since Draco wasn't listening he was going to sneak back into bed.

-

-

"Oh no you don't, sit down and eat," Draco said firmly.

-

-

"Only if you give me a long kiss," Harry pleaded.

-

-

"You finish the rest of your plate, go shopping with me and I promise you won't regret it," Draco grinned wickedly.

-

-

"I hate when you have that look," Harry said picking at the rest of his food.

-

-

"Works every time," Draco smirked.

-

-

"Now that you are finished with your food, we need to get properly dressed and out of our breakfast pj's," Draco said as he stood up.

-

-

Draco was pulling on his tight green shirt as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, licking behind his ear. Draco groaned and turned to face Harry, looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend, he attacked the little clothing Harry had on scrambling to feel the burn off his finger tips touching his skin.

-

-

An hour later Harry moaned as he stood up, throwing their clothes back on. "Hmm, can't we do that a bit more, instead of going out?"

-

-

Draco shook his head, "if you weren't so damn attractive and irresistible we wouldn't be late in the first place. We only have three hours to shop."

-

-

"Enough time for me, it's not my fault you are slow at shopping," Harry grinned as they walked towards the fireplace.

-

-

Authors Note: So yes, this is a completely different kind of me writing, I think. We will cover where they are actually staying at, and more details of the last story will connect into this one. This is the continuance of Magical Handcuffs. Please Review, EVERYONE, who read the last one….if you haven't uh, you might want to, or it might not make much sense. Let me know if I should continue.

-

This was kind of a mushy start, and I like it. : )


End file.
